


personal trainer

by amyelouise



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Gillovny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyelouise/pseuds/amyelouise
Summary: Sore is the most satisfying kind of pain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Although these are real people, this is purely fiction.

She watches his back muscles ripple from her vantage point on the sofa, and a small smirk graces her lips as he lets out another grunt, tired from his exertions. 

"You've still got seven left." He pushes himself up onto his arms and straightens them out, looking up at her and wincing as a bead of sweat slips down his forehead and dips near his eye. 

"It might be easier if I have a little motivation, y'know." She chuckles as she takes a glance back to the script she's supposed to be reading over and shakes her head, dog-earing the corner of her page as she places it down on the coffee table before her. She paces towards him and he smirks, bending his arms as he braces towards another push up.

"Six left." She hears him laugh as he straightens his arms once more, and she peels her t-shirt off her body, throwing it in the direction of the sofa. She fits herself rather unceremoniously under his body as he tenses above her, and she relaxes on her back, lying until her face is level with his and her feet are twitching somewhere near his calves. She grins up at him and he moans as he bends his arms to lower his body against hers, and her eyelids flutter as she feels his abs press lightly against her bare stomach. 

She licks her lips and he ducks his head slightly, brushing his own against hers. His tongue laps at her closed mouth and she stifles a giggle, pushing lightly on his shoulders until his arms straighten out and he lifts himself again. He raises his eyebrow at her and she drifts her finger down his cheek to trace his defined jawline.

"Five." He huffs out a laugh at her whisper and shakes his head, breathing hard through his open mouth, his lips still slightly wet from their chaste kiss. She can feel his muscles shake as she lightly wraps her fingers around his arms, and he purses his lips as his body teeters on the delicate line between exertion and pain. 

His descent to her is quicker this time, and he drinks from her instead of the water bottle placed next to his right arm, pushing his tongue between her lips for a few short seconds of exploratory bliss around the soft pillow of her inner cheeks. Again he feels the gentle dig of her fingers into his shoulders and he obediently rises, grunting a little as his arms begin to ache.

"Four." She catches her bottom lip between her teeth and bites down, skimming her hands down his sides to dance around his waist. He soothes her bite, his tongue following the outline of her lips as he lowers himself down again, and his muscles scream in relief as he lightly rests his body against hers, his tongue requesting entrance to the sanctuary of her mouth. She can feel his hardening length press against her bare stomach and she stills, allowing him a few more seconds of exploratory bliss before tilting her head to the side and cutting off their kiss. He groans in dissatisfaction, and he feels his length throb as he pushes himself up onto shaky, straight arms.

"Three." She smiles underneath him, beginning to wriggle to relieve some of the tension building up inside her stomach. "Nearly there baby." It takes all of his self control not to drop his weight onto her and forget all about his daily exercises, and to use her body as his own gym equipment. She cranes her neck towards him for their kiss this time round, desperate for the connection, and he hums into her mouth as he feels her knees bend slightly to bracket his legs, the tenting in his shorts pressing harder against the 'V' of her thighs. 

Her knees bend higher and they both moan as the angle of their slow grind is changed slightly, and he rests himself on one hand, wincing into their kiss under the pressure, as he traces her thigh with his fingertips and moves her leg to wrap around his back. She understands his intention, and his hand moves back to the side of her head as she moves her other leg to lock against the other, pushing herself up against him even as his arms straighten and he lifts himself.

She undulates her hips against his, his body rising so much it lifts the lower half of her body off the ground completely, and she blesses her frequent yoga sessions for giving her strong enough muscles.

"Two." It's David who says it this time, through gritted teeth, and he opens his mouth to let out a moan as he feels her centre drag directly across his length, and he tries his hardest not to let his legs buckle. Her tilting hips grow more hurried, and he looks down at her parted lips and glassy eyes as she pants with need. "Fuck." His back is sweaty and her legs tighten around it to stop from slipping, and as her back connects once more with the floor, he presses his weight down on her my fully, his feet staying in the same position but his hips grinding against hers. "Gillian." 

Their tongues meet in mid air before their lips lock in a kiss, and he is reminded of the stolen kisses they used to share behind their trailers twenty years previous. Her hands entwine around his neck as she draws his mouth closer to hers, and he bits her bottom lip as he thrusts against her lower abdomen. 

"Hold on tight." It's a whisper against her lips, and she tightens her grip around his waist, her lips seeking his out once more as her hips tilt to a dangerous rhythm. She can feel the muscles ripple in his back as he straightens his arms and lifts her fully off the grown, clinging to his body like a creature to a tree branch, and he groans into her mouth.

"One left." His final push up is the hardest, her body adding extra weight for his tired muscles to lift, but he stays in the air for his allotted three seconds before slowly lowering himself to the ground. She can feel his legs begin to slide away from the pressure and she bites his bottom lip in warning. "It's not over until you push up one last time." His dick is aching in his gym shorts and he allows himself a few seconds respite to grind himself into her before attempting to lift her once more. 

His mind is fuzzy as he begins to straighten his arms out for the last time, and she kisses away the tenseness in his jaw as she rocks her body slowly against his. She looks down at her body and she can see a wet patch on her cotton shorts from where she's soaked through her panties, and she notices how it has began to seep through and mark the grey marl of his shorts too. 

"Fuck." They both count the seconds in their minds simultaneously, mouths hanging open until they both hit three, and suddenly their teeth clash together and his arms buckle, bringing them both to the ground in a harsh kiss. His hips buck against hers in a rhythm so quick he's immediately worried he'll come in his boxers, and she cries out as he bites down on her bare shoulder, his fingers ripping at her bra straps until they are pushed down near her elbows and her pert nipples are exposed to the morning air in his apartment. "David." He tears at her shorts and drags them down her legs along with her boring panties, briefly pausing to unclasp her and rip them off her arms. He wants to feel all of her against all of him.

He kneels between her spread legs and throws away his boxers to a forgotten corner of the room, taking himself in his hand and stroking from root to tip, once and then twice, until he can hear her groan with a need of release. She feels him rub himself against her folds, and then swiftly he's inside of her, filling her, stretching her. He picks up a pace that's maddening as he slams into her, and she lies on her back, accepting it all from him, her back arching and her moans coming in steady strings.

He grunts as her fingers walk their way down her stomach and begin to toy with her folds, and she pushes the heel of her palm into her clit, her pointer and middle finger framing his cock as it pushes and pulls out of her. Her hips tilt up lightly to meet his, urging his thrusts to become more erratic, and she worries her bottom lip between her teeth, closing her eyes and shaking her head from side to side.

"Gillian, I'm close." She nods once and her fingers move to play with her clit, swirling in steady circles around it, homing in on it, until she is drawing her circles tighter and tighter and it cannot escape the pressure of her own hand. Her walls flutter around his pumping length and he comes with a choked scream, his thumb immediately moving to her clit to work with her fingers in tandem. 

She bucks upwards with a yelp and he presses her chest against his, catching her back and bringing her into his lap for his last few thrusts. Her nails scrape into his back and his lips join hers for a searing kiss, with no space left untouched. She sits still on his cock, even as it softens inside her, and he drops onto his back, his fingers lightly drawing shapes into the creamy skin of her inner thighs. He pants and she puts her palm on his chest as she gently rocks her body against him, still buzzing from her orgasm, and she feels how high his chest rises with each deep breath.

"Talk about a work out." She lifts her hips and he falls out of her, making him grimace, and she scoots up his chest, leaving a wet trail where her centre has touched him. "How many calories do you think we just burned?" 

"Not enough." He laughs, and she smirks, her fingers threading themselves through his sparse chest hair and tickling his skin. 

"Damn, would I hate to have you as a personal trainer." She stretches her body languidly over his, moving her arms so that they rest next to his head, and drifts her lips lazily over his. Shaky fingers press into her spine and she purrs as she feels her vertebrae click one by one under his careful ministrations. His hands finally settle on her ass and he gives them a slight squeeze, more out of habit than anything else, and she fits her head in the space between his neck and shoulder, breathing in the smell of sex and sweat mingled with the orange incense they have burning in the hall. Her eyes fall shut and he traces her ribs with his fingertips as they drift up and down her sides, counting each one as he goes. "So."

"So..." Her voice is muffled by his skin, but she isn't sleepy, only dazed, and content to be lying on such a perfectly sized cushion.

"Remind me to never invite you to the gym with me - ever."

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously inspired by that video of David doing push-ups.
> 
> Enjoy! X


End file.
